1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that includes a drive transistor for causing a light-emitting element to emit light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic EL (Electro Luminescence) displays utilizing organic EL have attracted attention as one of the next-generation flat panel display taking the place of liquid crystal displays. Active matrix type display devices such as organic EL displays use a thin film transistor (TFT) as a drive transistor.